Where's my samurai
by briar black death rose
Summary: After the winter war, Ichigo was told his enemy had been dead. However, Ichigo did not want to believe that. Searching all over Japan for the man he lusts over for, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques has been quit the catch to capture. Until Ichigo finally corners him. Yet, one captured Grimmjow has to choose. Fight or flight. AU.


Running through the forest Ichigo Kurosaki had been running for a few years now. Searching for his beloved. During the winter war he had met a man named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The man had been lying there bleeding out as he was betrayed by his own team for being weak. Ichigo had managed to land on kiss on Grimmjow before he was dragged of by his team and now as he was nearing the end of his search he grew tired.

"I will never give up," vowed Ichigo.

Over the few years Ichigo searched for the blue haired man he'd fought countless battles. It was only a few months after Ichigo had last seen Grimmjow dying on the ground that he was informed that the man still lived with vital information that only Ichigo and Ichigo alone could obtain. However, every time Ichigo grew near the man had managed to evade him. The man who gave him information was a bastard who continually gave Ichigo information a little too late. Making sure Grimmjow would not be put in danger. It was probably because Ichigo and Grimmjow had originally tried to kill each other and almost succeeded. Only once in these few years had Ichigo managed to run into Grimmjow. Almost managing to pounce on Grimmjow, Ichigo had made the mistake of not watching where he was stepping. He'd stepped on a branch making a cracking noise when Grimmjow turned around and cerulean eyes met milk chocolate. After that Grimmjow ran and was not seen was starting to become nettle some for Ichigo but he moved forward. His hair had grown long by now so he kept it in a pony tail and was held up by a hair clip making it spiky looking. No one accompanied him on his journey which was fine with Ichigo for he much preferred to work alone. With the sun beginning to rise the trees where a black silhouette while the breathtaking sky was painted with vibrant shades or orange, yellow, red and pink. The wind swirled around Ichigo along with bringing the sound of bushes rustling. Turning around Ichigo's eyes began searching the whereabouts of where the sound came. There was a low chuckled and dark figures came forward from behind the forest.

"Well lookie here boys we found him" said the voice.

There stood Gunjo and Tsukishima. At a time Ichigo considered Gunjo an ally until the man betrayed him by attacking him and killing off part of his team. The only survivor being Rirukia who later on committed suicide. Since then Ichigo had decided to work alone. Leaving his team and creating his own. His only partner was now Zangetsu. His sword that was unable to betray him.

"Gunjo how nice of you to join me," sneered Ichigo," I hope you're prepared to die."

"As if," said Gunjo.

Unsheathing his sword Ichigo held a fighting stance prepared on what the man was prepared to do. Gunjoa attacked first and Ichigo deflected the blow and kicked Gunjo back only to turn around and block an attack given by Tsukishima. Pushing Tsukishima back Ichigo dodged a blow from Gunjo and cutting his shoulder. Blood oozed out and Ichigo elbowed Gunjo in the face having him hit a tree. Tsukishima took an advantage by moving to attack Ichigo slicing his back but not very deep because Ichigo saw the attack coming.

"You bastard you cut my uniform," snarled Ichigo.

Using both his hands Ichigo brought his sword down and knocked out Tsukishima's weapon. With inhuman speed Ichigo made it behind the man and hit him in the back of the neck with great force making sure that he would go down and become unconscious. Tsukishima went down like a sack of potatoes and Ichigo turned to Gunjo.

"Leave," ordered Ichigo.

"Fuck off," spat Gunjo," we have specific orders to take you down. Even if it costs us our lives we will kill you."

"I'm one of the strongest warriors in all of Japan," said Ichigo," I've fought countless battles around the world. You have no chance in defeating me. You will pay for killing you own men. You will die at my own hands today."

"Why protect the weaklings?"asked Gunjo.

"I'll protect my loved ones," swore Ichigo," because I swore it a long time ago and I will never go back on it."

Moving forward Ichigo dodged Gunjo's blow and punched his stomach only to have the sword enter his back. His luns weren't punctures thank God but Ichigo was sure that he may have a vital organ struck. Anger boiled in Ichigo as he coughed up blood.

"I have you now," said Gunjo.

Ichigo had the nerve to smile and laugh.

"No Gunjo I have you," countered Ichigo.

Bringing Zangetsu up Ichigo placed the blade in the man's chest. Striking his heart and having his blade go through to the other side. Gasping at Ichigo, Gunjo's eyes went wide as he gripped the sword, falling backwards.

"I've lived long enough where I won't die for a bastard like you," said Ichigo.

Reaching behind him Ichigo pulled out Gunjo's sword hissing at the feeling as more blood spewed out and looked at Gunjo lying down helpless and dying. Scowling at the pathetic form Ichigo used Gunjo's blade and stabbed his throat. Blood coating his tanned face, this only turned Ichigo on and made him smile. Licking the blood of his lips he grinned like a maniac. Turning around not bothering to watch as blood oozed out of the wound. He really did enjoy watching his prey die but he had no was gurgled cries from the man but eventually the became quiet and nothing was heard at all implying that the man had died. Death stopped bothering Ichigo a little after he started his mission. He had to find his samurai and no one was going to get in his way. Anyone who did would die. Continuing his journey Ichigo noticed a blob of blue hair. Ichigo's breath hitched as he sheathed his sword.

_Grimmjow_ thought Ichigo.

Using his stealth skills Ichigo crept up to Grimmjow only to have the man once again turn.

"What!" called Ichigo.

Grimmjow ignored his calls and began to run. Ichigo trailing after him until Grimmjow lead him to a maze.

"Fuck," breathed Ichigo.

He had to find Grimmjow and fast before he managed to escape and not be found. Ichigo couldn't lose Grimmjow again. Loosing was not an option. Instead of running around the damn grass maze, Ichigo cut through it.

"Where are you Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out.

"Like I'd ever tell you," yelled Grimmjow causing an echo.

Using his senses Ichigo tried to find him but was unable to. He wanted Grimmjow badly. The man was strong, cunning and lethal. Something Ichigo loved. Ever since their first battle Ichigo knew he was the one for he could take down Ichigo. Ichigo regretted not taking action by kissing Grimmjow until Grimmjow was basically dead. It was a big mistake on his part. Moving farther Ichigo cut through another wall to notice he basically went around in circled.

"Come out and be a man!" Ichigo yelled.

Turning to his left Ichigo saw Grimmjow standing there. Eyes widened out of fear and surprise. Ichigo had found him. Dropping his sword Ichigo moved forward slowly. Each step seeming like forever. His body shaking.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo moved forward. His body could not move. His fight or flight was in fight mode. Yet he was frozen in fear. He'd been running from the orange haired man ever since he'd survived. A medical team had found him and healed him. Grimmjow was running away from his emotions. Lust. It was too much for him. Lusting after the young man. He'd learned that when he was on the run his friend Szayel had been giving information to Ichigo. Grimmjow was going to tear out Szayels throat for doing such until Szayel had said he was only fucking around with the young boys mind. Giving him old information. Waiting until Grimmjow had enough time to leave his current location. Szayel had warned Grimmjow before Ichigo had even got in the country, town or city he was in. When Grimmjow ran away it as in fear of Ichigo coming to finish him off. To kill him. He had heard of Ichigo's mission and assumed it was for his death sentence. Thus, leading to why if Grimmjow actually ran into Ichigo he would book it without listening to Ichigo. He was too young to be executed. What he had done in the past was due to influence. Grimmjow only worked for Aizen because Aizen was there for him and Grimmjow needed a way to pay him back. Grimmjow knew he had to pay back the man who did everything for him. Though he hated how Aizen could be sometimes Grimmjow followed his orders without hesitation and killed without mercy. Though after a battle with Ichigo Grimmjow found it harder and harder to obey Aizen. That's when he made the decision to kill Ichigo so he could go back to how things were. But after learning his lust he could never face Ichigo. And now that the man was standing in front of him it made it harder to assassinate him or run. It was be or be killed and Grimmjow knew it was be killed for him. Ichigo now stood in front of him. Zangetsu far away from him. Grimmjow figured it was strangulation or a gun shot even though those weren't close to Ichigo's methods of killing. Grimmjow's heart was racing like a car in a nascar race. His heart pounding against his chest begging to be released. Closing his eyes Grimmjow was prepared to die.

"I've found you," breathed Ichigo and kissed Grimmjow.

My one shot xD this is where is ends. If any questions I will answer but this shall stay a one shot. This story was not meant for sex at all. my mom looked at the screen and i turned it away and she said i thought you wanted me to read your story. I responded with this isn't smut. She laughed


End file.
